Turbulence
by star.flash.17
Summary: Canon New Moon. Alice & Jasper's phone conversation on the plane, with a hint of A/J fluff! One-Shot.


**Turbulence**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Edward Cullen would've never left :)**

**A/N: It's been a long time since I've dabbled in fanfiction, and I'm new to writing for Twilight.  
Here's a "missing scene" from **_**New Moon**_**: Alice & Jasper's conversation on the plane to Italy. I find their chemistry fascinating.  
Read & enjoy!**

* * *

The last time I enjoyed being on a plane was with Jasper.

It was very early spring of last year; he hadn't surprised me, of course—it was rare that anyone could—with tickets to Milan, to watch the fashion shows.

The flight was turbulent, as I knew it would be. An elderly couple sitting near us was concerned. Jaspers lips fell into a frown, synchronized with their worry. He took the tips of my fingers in his broad hand, his eyes fluttering closed.

I felt the warmth of his happiness, his sudden serenity, wrap around me like a breeze. It permeated the close quarters of the plane, seeping into the air, so that every human breath became heavy with calm, with peace, with good faith…

Our flight today would land safely, I could see that, but I still wished he was here. I could imagine the nervous twist of his mouth as Bella's anxiety flitted on the edges of his nerves…

I could not wait for the plane to reach full altitude. Instantly, the phone was dialing in my hand. The eyes of a stewardess were burning into my back, but I paid her no mind.

"Alice."

It was not a question; it was a sigh, tinged with relief and the dregs of worry.

"Jasper," I said, my voice very soft.

The phone crackled with static.

"What's he decided?"

Flickers, like fireflies at night, scrolled before my eyes. Edward's decisions were a haze of impatience, and, consequentially, becoming more reckless by the second.

"I can't be sure, I keep seeing him do different things, he keeps changing his mind…."

"Such as?" Jasper asked delicately, noting the ill-disguised strain in my voice. It was subtle enough that few others could catch it.

"A killing spree through the city, attacking the guard, lifting a car over his head in the main square…mostly things that would expose them—he knows that's the fastest way to force a reaction."

A snarl rose deep from Jasper's throat.

"We're going after him."

My eyebrows rose. _Absolutely not._

"No, you can't."

"It wasn't my idea," he replied. "Although I do agree with it. Emmett suggested that—"

I cut him off, cursing Emmett's quick thinking; anything to provoke a fight.

"Tell Emmett no."

Jasper hesitated for a moment, then said quietly, "Emmett and Rose have already left. They're on their way to catch a flight."

_Damn, damn, damn._

"Well, go after Emmett and Rosalie and bring them back."

He barked a sharp laugh. Catching Emmett through Rosalie's guard was no easy task.

"Why, though? Why not stop Edward before he does anything rash?"

"Think about it, Jasper. If he sees any of us, what do you think he will do?"

He was silent again, a bit longer this time.

"Well...I suppose he'd cause trouble before we _could_ stop him, even if we were by his side."

"Exactly. I think Bella is the only chance—if there is a chance."

My shoulders tensed in a ghost reaction—I couldn't feel his worry in the air, not when he wasn't around me, but I knew he was suddenly apprehensive. The muscles in his back would be strained with the effort of it, his hold on the phone dangerously strong…

"If there's a chance," he repeated, the words sounding as if they tasted bitter in his mouth, "What can be done, then? What can _you_ do?"

I wanted to soften the blow of the answer. It proved difficult.

"I'll do everything that can be done, but prepare Carlisle; the odds aren't good."

Jasper growled softly again. "If the Volturi get to him, they'll find you, too. Aro will find you, through him. You permeate his thoughts…"

I laughed mirthlessly.

"I've thought of that."

"Alice," he said, and his tone shifted with a desperate edge. "If it seems…if Edward is caught, if Bella will fail….Promise me you'll escape. You _must_ come back."

It was an importunate command, one I wasn't sure I could obey.

"Yes, I promise."

He heard the indecision in my voice.

"I will not lose you," Jasper said fiercely. "Even if I have to follow you to Italy myself. The Volturi will have me before they every lay a hand on you, I swear it."

"Don't follow me," I pleaded. I couldn't have him in danger, too. He had to stay away, to stay safe.

I had to placate his turbulence.

"I promise, Jasper. One way or another, I'll get out."

Once more, static crackled on the line. Jasper sighed.

"I love you, little one," he said, and I recalled the last time he'd told me so, before I'd left for Forks. He'd kissed my neck, right below my jaw, and held me close, the pair of us swathed in a shield of our perfect, balanced love…his heart and my heart, fused as one.

I ached to feel it again. I vowed to. It might not be fate, but it was my fate. I would make sure of it.

"And I love you."

I hung up the phone with a sense of unease.


End file.
